


Touch

by mochaDOT



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta is so pure and here I am, It's all just.....wireplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, anyways they're both really cute and I'm weak, tainting it with porn oops, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaDOT/pseuds/mochaDOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the relationship between a cyborg and a robot blossoms into something beyond what they had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> It was....bound to happen. Ahah.  
> Made this for someone on tumblr; who happened to ask for Genyatta and I provided them with this drabble. Genyatta has completely took over my life whoops!!! They're really cute and have such a special bond....idk it makes me happy! So, uh, yeah!!! Here's a wireplay drabble ogmgh

He had never anticipated his _pupil_ to being ready to explore, it had caught him off-guard.

To be honest, between the both of them, they were more than just master and student. Over the course of many months, it blossomed into something more deeper, more personal than the two of them had ever experienced, and they both made that mutual agreement.

This situation only proves it further.

Zenyatta slowly sinks back into Genji’s arms, the omnic’s body shuddering. They had been going at it for a while now, and even then, Zenyatta finds it difficult to hold back the embarrassing noises, so he tilts his head back and groans, sending a wave of satisfaction to Genji as he continued his work. He strokes gently along one of the exposed wires on Zenyatta’s neck.

The reaction is definitely not disappointing.

“ _Good,_ ” Zenyatta hisses. “ _Please,_ continue. _More._ ”

“Mmm,” the cyborg hums in response.

Of course he obliged.

The fingers on his neck, the rubbing and sliding between the wires– it causes Zenyatta to cry out, and Genji has never heard a voice so beautiful and appealing. The young omnic lets out little sighs while he arches his back, exposing more room for Genji’s fingers to explore deeper.

Zenyatta gasps desperately as Genji begins to finger him, digging his digits into his neck. Brushing, squeezing, and grinding against tangles of the few exposed wires that remained. Zenyatta’s hips buck in response to the contact, his free hand swaying to the side, twitching. 

“ _Genji,_ ” he moans _deliciously,_ “ _Please.._ ”

It turns him on, and Genji moans in unison with him. Unable to restrain himself much longer, he hastily closes the space and lowers himself on top of the other, grinding in long and hard movements against his backside. Genji reaches for the unoccupied hand in an attempt to support the omnic, who is now a babbling mess. 

Everything happens so fast and the cyborg’s fingers pick up speed inside his lover. The desperate movements, the throbbing waves of heat coursing through their bodies, the contact, the _feeling._ What started as small touches turned into this heated connection between the two. 

Zenyatta’s internal fans aggressively whir, and he sobs. He’s so fucking close and he arches his back sharply, with every ragged gasp coming out as a pleasured cry. Genji soothes him, gently reassuring him and nuzzling his face against his back.

He is all over him now, stroking and thrusting and gasping, muttering frantically against Zenyatta’s ringing head. “Come on, Master- _Zenyatta,_ please, I love you so much,” he whispers shakily, and Zenyatta cannot compute any longer and he _shouts._ The electricity surges through his body and he goes limp against the hard floor.

\---

Zenyatta comes to within a matter of seconds, his joints stricken and he feels himself beginning to cool down. Genji is holding him around the waist, and he asks, “Are you okay?”

If Zenyatta could smile, he would have in response. He sighs in bliss and nods. Zenyatta reaches up to pat the top of Genji’s head briefly, before he loses his consciousness to the need for an instant system reboot.


End file.
